Eddie Lawson
Edward "Eddie" Lawson is the deputy head at Waterloo Road. He is portrayed by Neil Morrisey. Eddie became Jack Rimmer's deputy head in the first episode of Series Three. Eddie now works underneath and has a relationship with Rachel Mason, the school's headteacher. Information About Eddie Series 3 Eddie is appointed as deputy headmaster to succeeded Andrew Treneman, and is straight away seen on the radio with Jack Rimmer, promoting their policy of inclusion. On the first day, Eddie showed his stern side by telling off Bolton Smilie. When Jasmine Koreshi warned him about Paul Langley, a pupil who didn't attend her lesson, Eddie and Jack Rimmer discovered him fighting Bolton Smilie, who explained that Paul had wanted to learn to fight so he could attack his abusive uncle who been his main carer since the suicide of his mother. Paul denied these allegations but Eddie was unconvinced, feeling that Bolton lacked the "brain power" to come up with such a story. He then visited Paul's home to discover the pupil holding a knife, ready to murder his abusive uncle. Eddie has also stopped a possible battle between Jasmine and Tom Clarkson. Despite their differences Eddie and Jack made a good team, and Eddie fought very hard for Jack during his investigation. Upon Jack's departure, Rachel Mason was made head and the two were instantly at loggerheads (Episode 7). In Episode 8 Eddie then took some of the boys on a trip and after risking his own life to try and save Bolton's, he ended up in a neck brace. Upon his return, he and Rachel went for a drink and called a truce. When the bones of a baby were found in the school grounds (in Episode 9), Eddie became unusually distressed, and in an emotionally charged atmosphere, he told Rachel that he had two sons, but one of them had been a cot death victim. After that the two went to the pub, it seemed they understood each other and they both became flirtatious. Rachel then called Eddie's ex-wife and after some arguments he was allowed to see them, after which he told Rachel he would be thankful for ever and he even bought her a present (Episode 11). In Episode 16 of Waterloo Road, Eddie was seen handing in his resignation to Rachel, after discovering she used to be a prostitute. He said he was resigning on a point of principle but Rachel said that he couldn't handle the thought of her having sex with men for money 20 years ago. In the next episode (Episode 17) Rachel tried to show Eddie what he would miss if he left and it seemed to work. At the end of the episode he told her he would stay, if she told the council about her being blackmailed over her past (by Stuart Hordley, who had won a building contract with the school). Eddie was with her when she rang the council, but it transpired she had just called a takeaway and faked the phone call. After that Eddie told Rachel, that they would face everything together and that he was proud of her. At the beginning of the next episode (Episode 18), Eddie found out that Rachel had not contacted the council and he confronted her. Later in the episode he apologised and said he understood that she could not go to the council without exposing her past. They agreed to find another way to get Hordley of Rachel's back and agreed to do it together. Eddie then went to see Hordley and told him to cut of contact with Rachel or he would expose him as a blackmailer. Upon his return to the school, Rachel criticized him for threatening Hordley but they quickly moved past that when they realised he had been exploiting young persons work hours. Eddie then persuaded Rachel to lure Hordley to the school. However the school was then dragged into an immigration battle, when a pupil turned out to be an illegal immigrant and barricaded herself in the changing rooms with Aleesha Dillon and Danielle Harker. Both Eddie and Rachel managed to get past the barricades to see the pupil. Once that situation was resolved, Eddie and Rachel confronted Hordley, saying they would contact the police if he didn't terminate his contract. Hordley taunted Rachel about her past and then taunted Eddie about his relationship with her. He continued to taunt Rachel, so Eddie lost it and punched him. Afterwards Eddie said he thought they had seen the last of him but Rachel disagreed. In Episode 19, Rachel and Eddie were both relieved that they hadn't heard anything from Hordley and they started to get ready for the visit of a Frenchman, willing to invest in the school. However when he refused to invest Eddie was forced to cover Steph's lesson. At the end of the day he returned to the school and gave them 30,000 euros. A relieved Eddie and Rachel then went to the pub where they ran into Steph and told her that they had got the money. In Episode 20 Eddie stopped the staff finding a newspaper cutting of Rachel seen in Episode 10. After he went to Rachel's office and asked Rachel out for a drink, to which she agreed. He then tried to defend Rachel when Stuart revealed Rachel's past in front of everyone. Once again Stuart questioned Eddie's relationship with Rachel. While in Rachel's office he appears to really care about her and it is obvious that he is holding something back from her (most probably the fact he loves her). He says that she has his respect and then asks her to stay, however the moment is interrupted by Mrs. Hanson from the exam board. Once the gas cylinders have exploded he goes to find Rachel and ensures she is all right before helping Rachel clear the school. Rachel says that she will have one last sweep of the school, he begs her not to, but he is forced (by Rachel) to the assembly point.When he realises that she hasn't emerged from the school he tries to run back in after her, but is stopped by the firefighters. He the starts to ask the students and staff about her whereabouts, and when he gets no response he tries again to go into the school and get her. However the police wouldn't let him in and he was dragged away shouting by Matt. The last shot of him, shows him worried and heartbroken that Rachel has not appeared out of the school building and he may have lost her without telling her how he truly feels about her. He hoped that Rachel survived so he could tell her that he loves her. Series Four In the first episode of the series, Eddie and Rachel attempt to get the school back on track as they dealt with the arrival of the Kelly family and an evacuation of the school, following claims of a gun. Throughout the evacuation Eddie manages to keep Rachel calm, but was angry after she put herself in danger by running back into the school for Denzil Kelly. He tried to start a relationship with Rachel later that day, confessing his feelings for her, but she rejected him due to her scar from the fire in the last series. As the fourth series develops, Eddie begins a relationship with Melissa, Rachel's sister, much to Rachel's dismay. Eddie then moved in with Melissa and her son, and in episode seven they agreed to marry. In episode nine, Eddie fought for the whole episode for Rachel to stay at Waterloo Road, after she resigned following the death of Maxine Barlow. He put up a spirited defence for her in front of the LEA, and was constantly trying to discourage her from leaving. After managing to win the support of the governors, he convinced Rachel to stay. Their happiness did not last as Eddie revealed he and Melissa were to leave on the last day of term for a wedding on a beach abroad. Episode ten saw Eddie and Melissa ready to fly off on holiday, but an ever-stressed Phillip reveals to Rachel that Melissa is still married to two men. Rachel confronts Melissa in front of Eddie, and Mel eventually admits to bigamy, but then claims that Eddie and Rachel have feelings for each other. The next episode sees no trace of Melissa, and Phillip depressed about his living arrangements: his mum has fled the country and he is living with Rachel. Eddie and Rachel share a kiss in a bowling alley, the start of a new relationship. In Episode 15, Eddie gives Rachel a bracelet and Phillip gets help from Eddie so he gives Flick a handmade card. Rachel and Eddie split up because Eddie was the father of Mel's unborn baby. Eddie left Waterloo Road. He was replaced by science teacher, Christopher Mead. External Links Eddie Lawson on wikipedia